


Dukat has an Angst

by Weyounsburger



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 02:32:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18437198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weyounsburger/pseuds/Weyounsburger
Summary: Naprain big bang entry





	Dukat has an Angst

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShevatheGun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShevatheGun/gifts).



Skrain Dukat stared at the small frame on his desk, lost in thought and memories, its plain solid frame unusual to someone used to holo images and decks, metal and hard plastics. 

She had preferred pictures to be solid; to have and hold, to turn over and read the names, to fuss with in her dainty Bajoran hands. The frame was made from her favourite tree; a Flowering Monok. It looked fitting with the photo. How flattering the colour; blood red. It was from a tree still alive on Bajor even after the natives had used part of its massive roots for houses. It was a piece of home, She'd said. 

He stroked along the edge of the frame where the spot was smooth from frequent petting. She had been so careful about Her treasures and She'd treasured nothing more than Her family. 

It was a smallish portrait of himself, Her, and their precious jewel. His beloved, and his daughter, immortalised behind fragile glass and held up by alien wood. They all looked so happy. Their daughter's feathers were still soft and downy; hatchling fluff. Her eyes shimmered in mirth over the silly baby jokes their daughter had only just learned to say as She looked down at Her baby adoringly. He was beaming with love and pride at the both of them. 

He sighed deeply. He missed them.  
They'd filled his days with laughter and joy, his nights with warmth and comfort.  
He'd looked forward to everyday, going to sleep knowing there would be another day filled with his loved ones.  
Even when they struggled they'd done it together, holding each other up and simply being there when it mattered.  
No one had ever inspired such devotion and loyalty in him, when he'd been with them he forgot about other women entirely, everyone paled in comparison.  
He missed the focus it had given him, the drive to do better, to strive for his family.

More than anything he missed the pride and happiness he felt when he had had them in his life--his beautiful feisty Bajoran love, and his precious little miracle. It had been six long years since their passing. He didn't know if he'd ever love like that again. 

-Flashback-

Skrain crouched down to look his tiny daughter in the eye from across the common area in their living quarters. "You can walk to me when you're ready, I'll be right here." He held out his arms invitingly to the baby giggling at him from across the room and waited, expectancy, for his daughter to come to him. She waved her arms at him, rolled onto her back and grabbed her feet,"FFFFPPPT!"

"That's right! Feet! Now stand up on those feet and come to your Father, Dearest." She cackled , rolled over on her knees and crawled over to Skrain babbling happily,"You are the most precious child I've ever seen," He scooped her up and raspberries her belly, getting an armful of ecstatic, squealing , wiggling baby. He set her down on her feet and held her hands, walking her back to the other side of the room. "Now, darling girl, walk back to me just like that." He sat back in his original spot and opened his arms once more. Ziyal stared at him and squinted in baby concentration for a moment, then crawled back into his lap, proudly, gazing up at him expectantly.  
He kissed her soft baby feathers,"Excellent work, Precious! We'll get you walking in no time." He heard Naprem come in the room and watch them play for a moment before running her fingers over his head feathers and leaning over to kiss her daughter on the forehead. "You two are working far too hard, time for a break, come eat with me." she firmly guided them into the dining room, Naprem took Ziyal from Skrain and put her in her high chair.  
They ate a delicious meal, a mix of Cardassian and Bajoran staples.  
Skrain reflected that he was very lucky, a beautiful lover, a charming daughter, a successful career. What more could a man ask for?

\- end Flashback-

Skrain sighed again, wistfully thinking of everything he'd missed, he never got to see her first steps. He'd been away on a diplomatic mission when Naprem had messaged him, ecstatic over their daughters first toddle.

He hadn't even been in the same room for her first word, he though bitterly, Naprem had called to tell him about the goings on at the station, her Bajoran friends kept her up to date on their needs. He loved the way her face lit up when he granted some small request, extra rations for pregnant workers was a good idea anyway. A tiny voice off screen suddenly chirped ,"Mama!" Coupled with a sippy cup hurled across the screen, Naprem had shrieked in glee and dove out of sight to scoop Ziyal up and shower her in kisses. Bringing her in frame to show off their happily chattering baby,

"Mamamamamamamama!!Ma!MA!"

She learned other words so quickly after that, speaking in whole sentences within the year. His little shooting star, she was so bright and rose so quickly, only to fade too soon from the night sky. 

There was another Star that was gone too soon, his beloved Naprem, She had been the center of his universe. Brilliant, creative, beautiful like a storm front, insatiable when she got an idea in her head. He didn't know any Cardassian men with such a commanding presence. She could have lead armies, if her circumstances had been different.  
He fondly remembered her warmth and softness too, she could be so tender and gentle with him, and their baby.

\- FlashBack-

Skain was getting ready for the day, he'd just gotten up and was pulling on his pyjama pants when Naprem stalked through the bedroom door, already dressed and immaculate, he watched her come at him like a Tsunami. With Awe and not a small amount of fear, she looked furious and stunning, he felt himself get a bit wet at the sight of her, ready to unsheathe if she was amenable. Judging by her getting expression as she got as close to his face as she could, which wasn't very close, as he'd stood up and she nearly came to his Chula, she was not in the mood for romance. "Darli-"  
"No. I am not your Darling today. Today I'm going to get an explanation for the *Mandatory double shifts* you're forcing on the workers. You understand you're already working them too hard?"  
She didn't wait for an answer, she held up her hand when Skrain made to speak.

"Obviously not, or we wouldn't be having this ridiculous conversation. You cannot expect people to work through half of their natural sleep cycle!"

Skrain cocked his head, he'd never sign off on such a ridiculous order, this must be from High Command.  
He nodded and gently grasped her warm shoulders,"Of course not! I'll take care of it, if they want better production we'll find a less detrimental way of getting it!"  
Naprem deflated, poor thing must have been expecting more of a fight. That's what he loved most about her, she never went into a fight pulling punches.  
But truly, exhausted workers are a liability. If he thought it wouldn't be a disaster, they'd be having a different conversation. He gathered her up in a hug and nuzzled into her warmth, glad the fight was over. He let his hands wander, eliciting a giggle from her as she slapped his hands away. "You can wait until tonight!" She wiggled away, "Get dressed! You have a meeting this morning." She grinned at him over her shoulder and left him cold and alone, she new just when to leave him wanting more. He dressed quickly and scampered after her.

\- end Flashback-

He thought about the circumstances that made him send her away, the overwhelming fear of loss, the need to protect his family and keep them safe. He'd fully intended to follow them to Lissepia, to have a real loving family. One that didn't care about his political standing or his family name. They could have been happy in the little house with the large garden he'd picked out for her. 

He was rudely dragged back to the present, his communicator chirped at him. Someone was disrupting his grief, he thought angrily. Only to be overrun with a strange mix of happiness and despair, it was a message about Major Kira.

She was launching a search for the downed Ravinok, the ship he'd sent his loved ones away on. 

He stood up, determined.

He was going to go with the Major, and he was going to put his family to rest.


End file.
